


House Party

by Gittendurm



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: College, Furry, Party, belch - Freeform, burp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gittendurm/pseuds/Gittendurm
Summary: Jack's at a party and wanders around failing to get laid and nearly getting booed about bad football opinions. There's some burping in there too.
Kudos: 1





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> Most people have nightmares about showing up to school in their underwear or being late to class on the day of the big test. I have nightmares about being insecure about whether or not I'm being awkward at parties or not and being forced to relive early 2010's SEC football discourse forever. I had originally intended more burping, but as I got to writing it kinda turned into this. It's the sort of thing that probably works better for me than anyone else, both in the burping parts and the parts where Jack is bad at partying, which is, uh, definitely not because I was bad at partying in college and still insecure to this day about it.

The bass from the speakers thumped in Jack’s chest. He was still amazed Chris was able to get an apartment like this, with its open living area and dining room. Even better, it was in a complex filled with mostly college students, making it rare that noise complaints got registered. Leave it to Chris and friends to find the perfect apartment for partying.

Jack looked across the room. These sorts of medium parties fit him better than the huge ones. Big enough to be able to meet someone new, not so big as to get lost in the crowd. Speaking of which, the wolf girl standing over by the table seemed pretty cute. Tank top showing off modest cleavage and just short enough to give a hint of toned midriff without giving it all away. She was definitely down for fun after the party.

Jack began going through the list of conversation starters in his head. _Ask her what she’s drinking. She’s got beer like everyone else, find something different! Ask what she thinks of the music? YOU don’t have any thoughts on the music, it’s so loud you can’t even really tell what it is. Ask her major, you idiot! It’s party small talk 101!_ It was already too late. She was talking to some cheetah guy wearing a shirt three sizes too big. _Scrawny little shit. Bet he brags about having abs just because he’s barely 100 pounds sopping wet._

Might as well get another beer. Jack didn’t plan on getting drunk since he had driven himself, but he definitely was beginning to feel a pleasant buzz and wanted to keep it going. He walked over to the cooler on the kitchen table and opened it, pulling another bottle out and opening it. He took a quick drink before leaving the cooler to head over to where a few guys were talking in a circle.

“Nah man, tomorrow’s an easy win. Have you seen their defense? No way we don’t run right through ‘em” Eric was back on his favorite subject, the university football team. Jack knew the tiger a bit through Roger and had the good fortune of having ended up at the university rec center and having worked out a bit with him a few weeks ago. The cherry on top was changing in the locker rooms afterward – Jack didn’t get a full view but had a chance to see Eric shirtless, a prize in itself. The guy had a perfect body: six pack, perfectly sculpted pecs, and a perfect v-line, all without being overly muscular. Perfection, at least in Jack’s eyes.

“We’d better run through ‘em, have you seen the way we pass? Miller can’t throw a pass that doesn’t almost get intercepted!” Jack shot back. “If it weren’t for Coach Klein being stuck in the 40’s and running up the middle for half our plays maybe they’d practice passing sometimes…”

Eric was suddenly incensed. “Hey, just because he wants to play the game old-school isn’t a bad thing! It actually means the players have to play harder because it’s more _physical._ ” Jack started to interrupt, but Eric was on a roll. “I mean, the announcers call it grown-man football for a reason. Plus, who cares if the offense isn’t flashy? Everybody knows defense wins championships!” At this, there was a murmur of agreement from the other guys.

“Okay man, wasn’t saying we’re bad, just saying it’d be nice to mix up the plays a little more.” Eric gave a small laugh. _Thank god, was worried there for a second I had completely cut off chances with him. No, pull it together, you don’t even know if he’s into guys!_ “Plus, you know, we’ve got home field advantage tomorrow.” Now Jack was getting some agreement from the other guys. He smiled and turned to say something, but felt a slight sloshing in his belly, and immediately could tell that the beer he had been drinking had just released an air pocket. “Hold on…” he said, holding up a finger before letting out a couple second-long burp. Not as much bass as he’d like, but beer had its limits as belch fuel. It was mostly a nuisance to any practiced belcher, taking up room in one’s stomach and then suddenly deciding to dislodge the air and come out. Nothing like the efficiency and control one has with pure air.

It didn’t matter that the burp hadn’t lived up to Jack’s lofty standards, he got a good deal of approval from the other guys standing around. “Hey, gotta get those beer belches out sometime!” he told the other guys with a smile. _This is the last beer, you’re clearly feeling a little too good right now._ The collie standing nearby took a few chugs of his beer before letting loose a sloppy two-seconder. It wasn’t long before the guys had settled into a rhythm: conversation about the various football teams they’d be playing, interspersed with beer belches from various guys. The collie continued to let loose sloppy ones, a bull let out a few ultra-bassy belches, a kangaroo let out some that were almost entirely air, and even Eric got out a few nice ones. Jack continued to join in, pretending that his beer was making him burp, but covertly augmenting them with some extra air he was secretly inhaling. That said, casual burping was nice, especially since he did so little of it. It was always either practicing or a contest with family or friends, both of which he took pretty seriously. Letting loose like this reminded him of burping with his friends as a kid, before some of them stopped caring and him and some others like him started to care too much.

After a while, the circle broke up and everybody went their own way. Most headed toward the cooler to get another drink. Jack thought about seeing if he could hang around and chat with Eric some and see if the alcohol would loosen him up enough to tell if he was up for fun with other guys. Too late again, he was already talking up some girl with the universal mix of confidence and ridiculousness anyone gets when trying to drunkenly flirt that seems so obvious to everyone except those who are drunk. _That seals it, striking out tonight. Maybe if we win the game tomorrow there’ll be enough celebrating someone’ll want to fuck._ With that, Jack felt like he was sober enough to head out, making sure to speak to Chris on the way out about how much fun he had. Chris mumbled something back. The otter had clearly been drinking hard and probably wouldn’t even remember half of tonight. Oh well, at least Jack would probably get an invite the next time Chris had a party.

Jack walked out into the coolness of the midnight air. The blasted heat of summer was finally giving way to the more forgiving fall weather; a welcome relief for everyone tired of the blazing sun. In the sort of emptiness a parking lot has when one can hear behind him the faint music of a party he just left, Jack searched around for his car. Upon finding it he leaned against the trunk and pulled out his phone. He hadn’t checked it since he had arrived at the party and wanted to buy a little time for himself to make sure he was completely sober before driving off.

A notification for a text from Roger from about twenty minutes ago was there, and opening it, he found a familiar sight: Roger’s usual quickly sent message that he wouldn’t be back until tomorrow so the room was Jack’s for the night. Jack sighed, knowing the routine: Roger had found a girl for the night, would spend the night at her place, then in the morning when he came back to the dorm and got a shower, Jack would get the whole story: what she looked like, how eager she was to get Roger’s clothes off, how in the morning she (like every girl who sleeps with Roger, according to him) wanted at least one more round. Jack would, of course, tell him how awesome it sounded, and how he needed a girl who treated him like that, to which Roger would tell him how she was out there and there were tons of cute snow leopard girls all over campus that would be all over a guy like him. Tonight would have been perfect to have someone to go back with him. It would have at least taken the sting off Roger’s bragging tomorrow morning.

Jack put his phone back in his pocket and looked upward. The stars were out, shining with the early autumn’s clarity. He wished that he could identify any of them – astronomy had seemed so cool when he was a kid, but he could barely identify any constellations nowadays. “Hey, you were just at the party, right?” A voice rang out nearby. Jack looked down to see its source: a rabbit girl he had seen earlier. He hoped she hadn’t taken too much notice of his stargazing and decided he was some weirdo who thought it made him look mysterious. “Yeah, I was just checking my phone before I headed out.”

“I was just heading out, too. Weren’t you the guy burping like crazy earlier?” There it was. Jack always worried about random strangers asking about his burping talents. What if they realized that he wasn’t some weirdo that stood around staring at the stars pretending to be mysterious, but that he was some weirdo that loved to burp and actually practiced it? “Well, you know,” he stammered, “you just learn as a kid and it’s like riding a bike. You never forget and might as well pull it out at a party every once in a while…”

The rabbit girl tried to hold back a laugh at Jack’s clear sheepishness about the situation. “Nah man, I hear ya, I started in elementary school and still keep up with it.” She quickly took a few gulps of air and let loose a three second belch. Jack laughed and answered with a four second belch of his own “Ha, I’ve been holding that in a while now. I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Olivia, nice meeting YOOUUUU.” She belched the last part and laughed. “Had a little stuck, too! This your car?”

“Yeah, I was just getting out of here. You come with friends or…?”

“Yeah, with friends. They’re still inside, and probably gonna do their usual thing and party ‘til the sun comes up.” Olivia laughed, “They stay up way past my bedtime.”

Jack decided to take his chance. “Well, I could always take you home.” His eyes widened as he realized his mistake, immediately sputtering out “Wait, no! I mean, I can take you to _your_ home, not, you know…”

Olivia laughed at Jack’s desperation not to be seen as a creep. “Yeah, way better than paying for a ride. I live on campus so if you’re going that way.”

“Yeah, I’m in Lockman Hall.” Jack unlocked the car and headed toward the driver’s side. “No problem for us to park in C Lot and walk, right?”

Olivia opened the door and sat down inside. “Yep, pretty easy walk, especially since I live in Hart Hall next door to Lockman.” Jack smirked. Maybe tonight hadn’t been a disappointment after all.


End file.
